The present invention relates to diaper changing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to diaper changing mats structured and arranged to prevent urine exposure from urine generated by an infant.
When changing a diaper worn by an infant, an infant may spontaneously begin urinating. The urine may potentially contact the person changing the diaper, the infant, the infant's clothing, the diaper-changing surface, and other surroundings, such as, for example, surrounding furniture, carpeting, flooring, items contained in a store or restaurant diaper-changing room, personal belongings, etc. It is undesired and unsanitary to have urine contact the above-mentioned items.
No system exists that provides a diaper changing mat comprising an attached, flexible, and infant-drapeable fold-over urine shield to prevent urine exposure from urine generated by an infant while still providing adequate and easy access to the infant's bottom and diaper-wearing area for diaper-changing purposes. Therefore, a need exists for such a system.